At present, in the field of printing-packaging and material processing, there are many technologies for surface processing, including glossing, hot stamping and the like. The basic definition of glossing is to cover the printed surface with a transparent material so as to fulfill the purpose of protecting and strengthening the decoration effect. There are various glossing technical means, for example, a calendaring technology for heating and pressing the dried coating surface in order to improve the smoothness of the surface, a technology for coating the surface with a matte effect in order to improve the elegant effect, and even a technology in which a mold must be made additionally, and embossing and casting devices are used in cooperation to perform embossing and casting on the surface of a printed object, in order to realize fine embossing and transparent holographic processing on the surface of a material. These technologies have respective characteristics, and can protect materials or printed images or enhance the visual effect. In addition, the hot stamping technology is extensively used in the industries of packaging, printing and the like, and is often used on presswork or packages by multiple processing procedures. Thus, the glossing and hot stamping technologies are widely applied to surface processing of presswork of packaging decoration, albums, large decorative pictorial posters and the like. However, in the surface processing process, when the entire surface or a specified area of a material or a printed surface is processed with a specific coating by a specific coating procedure (e.g., offset printing, gravure printing, flexible printing, screen printing, etc.), a substantially consistent surface effect may appear, an entirely “Matte surface” or entirely “bright surface” effect. If a granular or embossed surface effect appears, even if the granular or embossed effect is not completely identical, it substantially can still be regarded as a random effect that the same texture instead of a positioning image appears in the specified area. In the print surface processing technologies pointed out in Chinese patent applications 01142655.1, 200410024849.9, 200420023306 and 200420071245.5, equipment can only achieve the surface effect of the same random texture on the different specified areas of a base material by single procedure as mentioned above. Moreover, in the aspect of cold stamping, the disclosed patents including Chinese patent applications 200610006830.0, 200620060491.X, 201110137504.4, 201110378502.4, 201310128775.2, 01242885.X, 200710075411.7 and 201010231830.7. British patent application GB2368313, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,259 and the like do not disclose any content of stretching and positioning embossed or stamped films to meet the requirement for accurate positioning.
In the past, if more than one positioning glossing or hot stamping effect is to be achieved on the surface of the same material by surface processing, the specified areas of the surface of the material must be processed by the procedures corresponding to the effects in number. For example, the surface of the same base material must achieve three different effects including a bright surface effect, a matte effect and a holographic effect. Or, the surface of the same base material must have three different effects including gold stamping, silver stamping and laser stamping. For this problem, the disclosed Chinese patent application 200710044182.2 achieves accurate positioning by adopting a film stretching device and an electric eye positioning device, in view of the limitation of the above technology or the material itself and the problem that more than one station is needed for carrying out more than one processing procedure to achieve more than one different effect, so that the purpose of continuous glossing or hot stamping is achieved. Meanwhile, the problems that the current equipment or system, whether for glossing or hot stamping, available on the market has only a single function and each has more than one defect are solved.
Although the disclosed Chinese patent application 200710044182.2 can reduce the procedures by using the positioning function, the problems of time and material waste caused by stop and labor waste caused by reel change are still present. In today's increasingly fiercer competition, the costs of labor and materials are increasingly higher as time is very precious. Therefore, it is very necessary to develop an invention capable of solving the problems of low production efficiency, high production cost, high rejection rate and the like caused by stop for reel change.